


A Face in the Crowd

by offscreenmusings



Series: Rockstar AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2 day snapshot, F/F, Rockstar AU, based off social media au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Kara Danvers catches the attention of rock singer Lena Luthor when she attends a concert, she isn't a VIP that night so Lena turns to Twitter to find her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the rockstar au by cozysinner](http://cozysinner.tumblr.com/post/159695663402/supercorp-social-media-au-9-requested-the)
> 
> This is my first long fic! I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Mistakes are all me...

Lena stands off to the side putting a bud in her ear, barely able to listen to the opening act. This is nothing new, she’s always nervous before they perform on stage. Her stomach clenching as the crowd’s singing or cheering gets louder. It will be easier once she is out on stage it always is. But getting out on stage, that’s the hard part. Even if it is worth it. Even if she gets off the stage feeling happy, her face flushed, her body sweaty and her limbs heavy with content. It is still hard.

A bottle of water is handed to her by someone off to the side, she knows she should give them a smile but she just takes it, grateful for the cold against her skin and takes short measured drinks before replacing the cap and handing it off. Tightening her pony tail one last time she grabs the bass being handed to her and looks for her thumbs up that the opening act has cleared and they are on. Looking at the group they all nod and she puts on her smile. It’s time to start the show.

“GOOD EVENING NATIONAL CITY! HOW ARE WE TONIGHT?” Lena points the mic out to the crowd listening to the screams, her smile has already started to feel more genuine, the stage lights giving her a new warmth, the crowds surge of energy filling her. The nerves are not quite gone, she has to get through talking to the crowd first while the group gets to their respective places and she can start singing. Pushing the bass behind her, Lena walks further out on the stage where it parts through the waves of people pushed as close as they can get. She walks along brushing fingers with outstretched hands as she continues to speak into the mic. “Are you guys excited?” Lena holds the mic down towards people standing closest to her, letting them scream at the mic. “And what about all of you at the back?” Lena points the mic high above her head to the back of the stadium. “It takes a lot of dedication to walk up all those stairs” Lena gestures to herself and those on stage behind her, “so we thank you!”

Lena walks back to her mic stand, seeing the signal from Jess that they are ready. “National City it is good to be back! You guys know this is my home town, so it’s nice that I get to come back and sing with you all tonight.”

Lena scans the faces, as she secures her mic in the stand, looking from face to face, hoping to make each person feel special. She’s always a little nervous that she doesn't take enough time to look at the crowd, too involved in the music to entertain. But they keep coming, so she must be doing something right. Her eyes glide over faces, quickly snapping back to one face. A blonde. A blued eyed, honey blonde, with the biggest, brightest smile she has ever seen. All sounds have muffled as Lena stares her hand still wrapped around the metal of the stand. And suddenly she is brought back to reality as the intro to the song is playing around her. Counting off in her head Lena leans into the mic and starts singing, her head turning to Jess off to her right and sings with her. Grinning as each other Lena takes her mic off bringing it over to Jess so they can sing cheek to cheek.  
Returning to her stand, Lena replaces the mic before moving her bass back front and joins in with the band. Lena closes her eyes as she sings, focusing on the feel of the strings against her fingers and the music around her. She can feel the drum solo approaching, fades off the bass and the mic and lets Veronica take over as she scans the crowd. Lena tries not to, but her eyes find the blonde in the crowd in record time watching her sway her arms wrapped around the shoulders of two people Lena barely even registers. She smiles enjoying that the girl is so obviously loving the music, her eyes closed as she moves in beat with the drum.

Lena plays bass off and on the rest of the concert, using every opportunity she’s not to walk around the stage singing to random faces in the crowd. More then once seeking out the blonde and singing to her, or the people in her vicinity so she can sneak looks at the girl’s lips as she sings or lip-syncs with the songs. It’s hard to tell from so far away. But part of her hopes that she is singing. Part of her hopes that when she’s not paying attention, the girl is looking at her too.

The rest of the concert passes quickly. Suddenly Lena is wishing everyone a goodnight, trying to remember why she had been so nervous. The same question she asks herself after every concert without answer. Her shirt sticks to her back as she removes her strap and hands off her instrument, smiling at faces she can suddenly see now that nerves no longer fog her senses. Grateful as they take ear buds and hand her another bottle of water. Gulping greedily Lena empties the bottle and places it in a blue bin she passes as she walks down the concrete hall towards her dressing room, hoping she has time to change her shirt and fire off a tweet before meeting VIPs.

Sitting in front of a well lit mirror Lena stares at herself a moment trying to decide if she should take the extra time to wash off her makeup or just embrace the fresh off the stage look. Shrugging she slips off her shirt and grabs a similar one off a hanger sitting on a bar full of clothing options. It feels nice not to have her shirt clinging to her skin. A peek at her phone tells Lena there’s no time to deal with her make up or she keeps everyone waiting. One last look in the mirror and she smiles and shrugs, still riding the high from the concert and excited that the blonde might be in line tonight.

As the last few people talking to Jess, Lena, Veronica, and Maggie leave, Lena finally admits to herself that the blonde wasn’t a VIP tonight. Shifting in her chair she half listens to the group chat now that it’s just the four of them and pulls her phone out of the back pocket of her skin tight skinny jeans and brings up Twitter. After scrolling through the band’s hashtags for a few minutes she hits the compose button and rapidly fires off a tweet thanking National City for a fun night that is immediately met with a succession of likes and retweets. Hitting the compose button a second time Lena types another message and hits tweet.

**To the girl in the middle of the crowd with the**  
**blonde hair…dm me ;)**  
**#nationalcity #onebandnighttour**  
18/04/2017 4:32AM

Maybe someone will know who she is.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for the tweets to start pouring in. When Lena woke up in the late morning and checked twitter she already had over 4,000 reply tweets of women claiming that they might know who the cute blonde was at her show. Thousands of tweets with photos, replies, and links to Instagram accounts. Lena sighed heavily before starting to scroll through the tweets only slowing down for the Instagram redirects. After the first hundred or so Lena began to get annoyed at the sheer number of tweets from women not having been at her show but still willing to volunteer to be her cute blonde and quickly quit the app. Staring at the roof Lena knew she had until 5pm before she had to be at the stadium for the show that night. According to the clock on her phone that gave her 6 hours in her home city to do whatever she wanted. It had been 5 years since she was last in National City, she left at 19 and never planned to come back. She had even kept it off the tour as long as she possibly could, claiming that they could go Gotham instead. It had been a long time since Lena had really given National City a thought, how much had it changed? Was the little bakery she used to frequent still open? They had always made the best doughnuts. At the thought Lena’s stomach growled reminding her she hadn’t eaten since before the show last night. With that Lena rolled out of bed and headed to the shower determined to find out afterwards if she could still get her hands on her favourite doughnuts in the city.

Lena stood in the middle of an empty studio. Empty except for her and Tom, the guy currently sitting in the control room looking very bored. While the band was on tour there wasn’t many places where Lena could escape to unwind and sing without an audience. So she frequently sought out recording studios. That’s how she ended up in a little recording studio in downtown National City staring at Tom. She had walked in off the street after she discovered the bakery was still open and had wandered around downtown eating all 3 doughnuts she had purchased, stopping occasionally to take photos with fans that had recognized her in her hoodie and sunglasses, and asked if they had a couple hours open. Lena knew it was a little presumptuous to assume that there would be space, but she was hopeful, and feeling a little overwhelmed being back in her home city. So she asked for 2 hours, a bar stool, a stereo with a CD player, for the lights in the room to be dimmed, and for there to be no recording. They were all odd requests she knew, but she was always prepared to pay over the asking price for the studio’s time to make the requests a reality.

Lena smiled at Tom through the glass, they both knew that he was only there in case she suddenly needed something. But she had been through this before and knew that around 45 minutes Tom would get bored and go for a break, a break that would last until her 2 hours were finished or until guilt got the better of him and he came back to check up on her. Digging in her purse Lena pulled out a small pocket sized brown notebook and a pen and placed them carefully on the stool so the pen wouldn't roll off. Then she grabbed a unmarked CD she kept in her bag, she changed the CD up occasionally, but each one always had a variety of acoustic tracks. Sometimes they were tracks of songs she already written the lyrics too but hadn't recorded so that she could sing with them. And sometimes they were songs she was still working out the lyrics too. Popping the CD into the stereo Lena hesitantly pressed play and returned to the mic. Closing her eyes she listened to the strumming of her guitar and she started singing.

Today though, Lena couldn’t concentrate. Every time she closed her eyes and started to sing in hopes of discovering some new lyrics, blue eyes burned into her memory stared back at her. After about an hour of striking out a variety of lyrics she was trying out, Lena finally turned off the stereo and pulled out her phone hitting the music app. Lena scrolled through her playlists looking for just the right song before stopping with her thumb hovering over “Girl Crush” by Little Big Town. One quick look confirmed her earlier thoughts, Tom had disappeared. Knowing she was finally alone, Lena tapped the song, and pressed the side button to turn up the volume.

_I got a girl crush_   
_Hate to admit it but_   
_I got a heart rush_   
_Ain’t slowing down_   
_I got it real bad_   
_Want everything she has_   
_That smile and that midnight laugh_   
_She’s giving you now_

Lena sang to the image of the blonde in her head, singing her heart out as if she was singing to an entire stadium but the blonde was the only girl in the audience.

_I want to taste her lips_   
_Yeah, cause they taste like you_   
_I want to drown myself_   
_In a bottle of her perfume_   
_I want her long blonde hair_   
_I want her magic touch_   
_Yeah, cause maybe then_   
_You’d want me just as much_   
_I got a girl crush_   
_I got a girl crush_   
_Hate to admit it but_   
_I got a heart rush_   
_It ain’t slowing down_

As the music faded out Lena started laughing. The laugh starting as a quiet bubble in her chest before erupting, laughing so hard that tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. The image of her singing to a woman she’d seen once, at a concert, and was now singing to her as if she were in the room, was suddenly uncontrollably funny. She had not done anything like this since 9th grade when she sang to Veronica at boarding school. Closing her note book and tucking it safely back in her purse with the CD and pen, Lena returned to the stool to sit. Bringing up the twitter app to scroll once more through the thousands of reply tweets and pictures she had received. Looking at picture after picture of blondes Lena began to wonder if this had not been a good idea, if it might be even a little stalker-ish to be going through each tweet to find a girl she had seen in the crowd at her concert. Lost in her thoughts Lena clicked on the Instagram link of a another tweet not recognizing the thumbnails of the two brunettes.

**Lucy** @betterlane 3m  
replying to @lenaluthor  
**@aadanvers How freaked out would Kara be if she’s talking about her?**

**Alex Danvers** @aadanvers 5m  
replying to @lenaluthor and @betterlane  
**Would you happen to be talking about my lovely sister? Maybe check out her ig instagram.com/karadanvers**

Lena scrolled through 3 lines of photos before one of the photos wrenched her back. Quickly scrolling back through the photos she had ignored Lena’s mouth dropped open. After all the jokes the band made last night after they saw her tweet, none of them were going to believe this. The blonde in the crowd was one Kara Danvers. Navigating back to twitter Lena looked to see who it was that had tweeted her. Thank you Lucy and Alex Danvers. Lena quickly hit the hearts on both tweets so she could find them again later she switched back to Instagram and hit the message app on Kara Danvers page.


	3. Chapter 3

_What do I say?_ Lena stared at the white screen, karadanvers taunting her at the top.

_Hey I saw you at my show and I stalked you through twitter._

_Hey I’m Lena Luthor, you came to my show last night and I asked twitter to help find you and your sister gave me your instagram._

_Hey wanna go out with a rockstar?_

Lena shook her head. She really did want to send her a message, but how to do so without looking like a creep was beyond her. Sighing Lena flicked back to Kara’s main page.

**Kara Danvers**  
**I love food, puppies, and working out? - Professional Fitness Coach**

Professional fitness coach? Lena wrinkled her nose, she hated working out. Scrolling she couldn’t help but smile at the first two photos she passed, Kara nose to nose with some puppy, and Kara in a Power to the Girls sweater looking goofy with another woman. It was the third photo that made Lena really stop though. The photo was taken of Kara’s back from the waist up, her back completely bare. She had her both arms up and flexed, the muscles in her back defined by the position. Lena gulped, suddenly feeling flushed she scrolled to the next picture only to be faced with Kara’s abs on full display. The photo was obviously taken by Kara from the chest down, dressed only in a black sports bra and short black spandex shorts. Maybe there was something to be said about her being a fitness coach. Lena desperately hit her home button trying to escape the onset of ab and bicep photos that followed. Freaking out, Lena opened her messages clicking on the group chat that took up the first slot.

**Lena:** You remember the girl in the crowd I tweeted about last night?

**Jess:** Yes?

**Lena:** Well she’s not only cute

**Lena:** But HOT AS HELL

**Maggie:** WHAT

**Veronica:** Wait, how do you know?

**Jess:** You mean you found her??

**Lena:** Her sister sent me her ig and…

**[screen shot of karadanvers instagram]**

**Maggie:** Holy hell

**Veronica:** Damn Luthor! You really know how to pick ‘em

**Maggie:** Does she have muscles on her muscles?

**Veronica:** Seriously look at her! Who is this ripped in real life

**Jess:** Apparently her… That dog is really cute

**Veronica:** Have you messaged her?

**Lena:** No…

**Maggie:** Want me to message her for you?

**Lena:** NO!

**Jess:** Why haven’t you messaged her?

**Lena:** I don’t know what to say

Lena instinctively hit the lock button on her phone as the door to the recording room opened.

“Ms. Luthor?” The voice was soft, Tom stared at Lena’s back unsure if he needed to enter the room more to get her attention. Sensing the tone Lena smiled over her shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know it’s 4 o’clock.”

Standing, Lena turned to Tom. “Thank you. I’ll be right out. Would you like me to bring this stuff back to the front? or?” Lena motioned to the stereo and stool as Tom shook his head.

“You can leave it Ms. Luthor I can clear it out after.” Tom ducked back out the door before Lena could thank him again. Ignoring the messages from the group chat suggesting what to say to her not so mysterious mystery woman, Lena shoved the phone in her back pocket and grabbed her purse. Making sure she had ejected her CD Lena headed to the front to make sure there wasn’t anything else they needed from her before heading out to find a taxi.

Lena leaned her forehead against the window as she stared at car beside them. She had not thought about rush hour when she had made her plans. It was a good thing that the stadium and her hotel were both relatively close to the downtown core or there would be some concern she would actually be late to her own show. Lena smiled at the idea, it held some appeal, being the rebellious rockstar. Jess, Veronica, Maggie and herself, they knew how to party, and they frequently did. But disrespectful and rebellious were never really words that could be used to describe them.

Shifting Lena pulled out her phone again. If she was going to be stuck in traffic she might as well do something to distract herself. Unlocking her phone she ignored the little red bubble sitting on her messages app and went straight to Instagram. Kara Danvers’ feed was still open when she clicked on the app. Looking at the photos Lena smiled, maybe she wouldn’t have to massage her at all. Lena tapped the follow button in the top corner and started scrolling through the photos liking them one by one.


	4. Chapter 4

Both phones vibrated almost in unison as matching notifications appeared on their screen.

**@lenaluthor:**  
liked **@betterlane:** How freaked out would Kara be if she’s talking about her?

**@lenaluthor:**  
liked **@aadanvers:** Would you happen to be talking about my lovely sister? Maybe check out her ig instagram.com/karadanvers 

“Ummm, Alex”

“Hmmm?” Alex stretched a little as Lucy shifted to pick up her phone.

“Check your phone.”

“Ok?” Picking up her phone off the table where she had dumped it beside Lucy’s earlier, Alex hit the home button bringing the screen to life. “Are you kidding me?!” Alex looked at Lucy her eyebrows arched in disbelief.

“Do you think it’s actually Kara?”

“I dunno babe.” Lucy said as she scrolled through Lena’s likes, and the band’s hashtag on Twitter. “It looks like she’s been receiving tweets about it ALL DAY, and we’re the only replies she’s liked.” Holding up her phone, she passed it off to Alex for inspection.

“No way.” Alex shook her head and handing back Lucy’s phone. “Lena fucking Luthor and my sister…”

“Well not yet babe. She could’ve just liked our tweets.” Tired of searching Twitter, Lucy moved onto instagram, scrolling through her Following column. “Ooorrr… she’s liked every photo of your sister’s on instagram?” Laughing Lucy passed her phone to Alex again.

**lenaluthor** liked 12 posts. 2s 

“I need to text her!” Wrapping her hands around Alex’s waist, Lucy pulled her sideways further into the couch so Alex sat between her legs. Crossing her legs over Alex’s, Lucy put her head on Alex’s shoulder so she could watch her text her sister.

“Kara’s going to go nuts.”  
“She’s not going to believe it! I barely believe it! We’re talking about The Lena Luthor here!”

“Hmmm.” Lucy hums in acknowledgement of Alex’s growing excitement. “I wonder if she remembers me?”

“Kara?” Scrunching her face in confusion Alex keeps typing. “Why wouldn’t she remember you?”

“Not Kara.” Lucy huffs jabbing Alex in the ribs. “Lena of course. Well Lena and Veronica.”

Stopping Alex side eyes Lucy. “Wait. Why would Lena Luthor remember you? I didn’t think you were a fan until we started dating.”

“Seriously babe? The three of us went to school together! Who did you think I was talking about when I brought up those stories about Lena and Veronica when I was in boarding school in Europe?”

“Those were about Lena Luthor and Veronica Sinclair!”

Pulling back in disbelief Lucy and Alex stare at each other. “Alex! We’ve talked about their boarding school a 100 times when you’ve been fan-girling! You seriously never put it together that we went to the same school?”

Mouth open Alex stared at Lucy, “I guess I never really thought about it! Why would I automatically think you went to school with a famous singer and drummer??”

“How many boarding schools do you think there are with the same name?!”

“Were you friends?!”

Rolling her eyes Lucy wondered how many more questions she would get know that Alex realized the connection. It certainly explained her lack of questions before. “We weren’t really friends. But we didn’t hate each other either? We never talked to each other. Like outside of school stuff. We hung out with different people. I was a scholarship kid so I had to keep my grades high. Lena and I, we kind of had an unspoken rivalry for top of the class. I never did beat her, she’s ridiculously smart. I mean you’ve heard stories of what I was like then, I was a mess. I certainly wasn’t hanging out with one of the precious Luthor children, I think Lillian would have killed her. She was always kind though… she found me crying in the bathroom once and helped me clean up and walked me to my locker.” Lucy shrugged like it was nothing. “It was high school Alex. You don’t keep in touch with the people you did like let alone the people you weren’t really friends with.”

“I can’t believe you went to school with Lena Luthor and Veronica Sinclair and didn’t tell me.” Alex looked at her phone again as Lucy put her chin back on her shoulder.

“I did tell you, you just didn’t listen.” Lucy kissed her shoulder affectionately before watching Alex hit send on the text.

  **Alex:** You may want to pick up your phone and check ig

**Kara:** Why?

**Kara:** What did you do?

**Alex:** You can thank both me and Lucy

**Kara:** ???

Alex shook her head at her phone. “Just go check your instagram Kara!” Grey bubbles appeared on the screen again.  
“Ooop, there it is.” Lucy whispered dramatically.

**Kara:** ???????

**Kara:** LENA FOLLOWED ME ON INSTAGRAM AND LIKED ALL OF MY PICTURES????

**Alex:** you mean like every human upon seeing your abs 

There was no way this was happening. There was no way Lena Luthor had just followed her, Kara Danvers, on instagram, and was now liking all of her posts. She had a decent following on instragram, 5k, not a huge amount, but enough that she did get the occasional blue checkmark following her. It helped that she had some celebrities as her clients. No one as big profile as Lena Luthor though. She had no idea how Alex could possibly have known that Lena knew who she was and that she had started following her and was currently liking her pictures. But Alex did know, and for some reason Kara was supposed to thank her for it. But right now, she was too busy staring at her increasing notification number as Lena cruised through her photos.

Without thinking Kara clicked on Lena’s name and hit the message button.

**Kara:** Do you see something you like?

Kara held her breath, her face flushed as she stared at the message. She was never this forward, but a rockstar only liked your photos once right? The notification count on Kara feed stopped as she waited, her stomach clenching in anticipation. It was five minutes before Kara started to get concerned she had scared the singer away.

**Lena:** You definitely don’t leave much to the imagination ;) 

Releasing a short puff of air Kara grinned at the message.

**Kara:** Well I have to show my clients what they’re getting

**Kara:** Wait

**Kara:** No. That sounded really dirty, that’s not what I meant! I just meant they need to see something to strive for and that I live by what I teach…

Great. Kara stared and her phone, there was no way this was happening. How could she already be freaking out, Lena only sent one message.

**Lena:** Relax, I knew what you meant. Maybe you could show me sometime?

**Kara:** Really?

**Lena:** Yeah. I mean I don’t live in National City right now but maybe we can meet before I leave, talk about some of your services? The girls have mentioned wanting to get a personal trainer for on the road before

**Kara:** That would be amazing!

**Kara:** When would you like to get together?

**Lena:** I usually sleep in after a show. So how about tomorrow at 1? At Noonans by the National City Dome?

**Kara:** Noonan’s has the best cinnamon buns, I’m there!

**Lena:** If there wasn’t cinnamon buns you wouldn't be? 

Kara stared at the question her stomach dropping. How did she keep messing this up? As if she could hear Kara’s thinking a second message popped up.

**Lena:** I’m teasing Kara, I’ll see you tomorrow

**Kara:** Tomorrow! Just in case my number is 323-990-2456

**Lena:** Unless…

**Lena:** Would you like to come to the show tonight? You can come hang out behind stage

**Kara:** Seriously?! Yes please!

**Lena:** I’ll let you know what doors to come in, I’ll probably be getting ready but someone will be there lead you through

**Kara:** Would it be rude to ask if I could bring some people along? My sister and her girlfriend are really big fans of yours and I think they would kill me if I didn’t at least ask if I could bring them…

**Lena:** Of course! I owe your sister, she and her girlfriend are more then welcome. I’ll text you with details

Scrunching her nose Kara stared at the message, why did everyone owe Alex. Kara’s phone vibrated as a banner appeared with an unknown number at the top.

**212-313-8989:** National City Dome, back door #3, south side of the building, 6pm if you want to be be early, 7pm for the openers, we go on at 9

**Kara:** See you at 6

**Lena:** See you then beautiful

Kara stared at the message in disbelief. Not only had Lena Luthor found her on instagram and messaged with her, she might become her personal trainer, just got invited backstage, and was just called beautiful. Looking at the clock Kara jumped off the spot on the couch where she had sat down in shock. She needed to figure out what to wear. She had made it all the way to the bar that doubled as a closet in her studio apartment before she realized she hadn’t text Alex back.

**Alex:** you mean like every human upon seeing your abs

**Kara:** AND I’M GOING TO BE HER PERSONAL COACH???

Only seconds passed before Kara saw the bubbles and Alex’s reply.

**Alex:** wait

**Alex:** what?

**Kara:** She might have offered me a job as the bands personal trainer on the road! She wants to talk tomorrow!

**Kara:** Oh yeah, and I got the me, you and Lucy invited backstage to watch her concert tonight…

**Alex:** YOU WHAT? You led with you might get a job when we get to go backstage?? Kara where are your priorities?!

**Kara:** Lol sorry!

**Kara:** I told her we’d be there for 6!


	5. Chapter 5

The taxi pulled around the south side of the building creeping along the side trying to keep an eye out for the door labeled with the number 3. It turned out to be unnecessary as it was the only door on the south side of the building. Kara dumps a handful of cash through the small opening in the window between the driver and them before exiting the cab so quickly she nearly tripped. 

“Easy Kara.” Alex chuckles putting an arm out to steady her sister as she climbs out of the middle seat. 

“Why aren’t you more nervous?” Kara looks at Alex with big eyes.

“Because I’m just meeting my favourite singer, not meeting my favourite singer AND someone who is attracted to me.” 

“Who says she’s attracted to me?”

“Her tweet asking her million followers to help find the ‘cute blonde’ from her show and all your ab pictures she liked says she’s attracted to you.”

“Are we going in?” Lucy asks appearing from the other side of the cab. “Or do you need a moment?” She looks seriously at Kara, knowing how nervous she can get. 

Taking a deep breath Kara turns on her heel, “Let’s go in.” Reaching for the door she gives it a light pull expecting it to open. “It’s locked.” 

“Is this the right door?” Alex stands next to her trying again.

“It says number 3, and she said number 3.”

“Maybe give her a call?” 

“Yeah…” Pulling her phone out of her bag Kara sweeps open her contacts, going straight to Lena’s number. Turning away from Alex and Lucy’s staring she waits as the phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Lena?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Kara… I’m just outside, but the door is locked. Are we still ok to be backstage?”

“Shit shit shit.” Kara looks at her screen in concern as everything muffles except for the crashing of a few items on the other end. 

“Lena?” 

“Shit. Sorry. Things got a little chaotic after we talked and I forgot to let someone know you were coming. There’s someone on their way down now!”

“Okay…” Kara turns back to Lucy and Alex showing the concern on her face and trying to ignore them both dramatically mouthing questions about what was wrong. “Are you sure you still want us here? We can just see each other tomorrow…” Alex throws her arms together glowering at Kara’s offer, clearly unimpressed that she might not be able to get to meet the band tonight. 

“No. No. I do. It’s just preshow busy. I’ll see you in a few?” The door swung open to a rather tall man in jeans and a black t-shirt. 

“Yeah see you in a few.” Kara hung up the phone placing it back in her bag. 

“Kara Danvers?” The man asked looking at Lucy standing closest to the door.

“That would be me.” Stepping forward Kara flashes her brightest smile hoping to crack the scary exterior of the guard. Grunting the door just opened further letting the three shuffle inside before following the man up a set of stairs and down the hall. 

They might have been backstage but it didn’t look much different then the normal halls of the stadium. The same concrete walls and linoleum floors. Just less garbage cans and concession windows. They were led past equipment on wheels tucked against the wall, and the occasional roadie moving equipment. Mostly it was quiet, the kinks having been worked out the night before and now just being re-tested, and no crowds yelling in excitement yet. It stayed this way until they hit a line of doors each with a name temporarily stuck to the outside. A couple left open as people shouted to each other from across the halls followed by laughter. Alex and Lucy peered through the open doors giving small waves at Jess and Veronica’s smiling faces. 

The man stopped outside the door with Lena’s name, motioning to it silently before leaving them standing there awkwardly as he disappeared back down the hall. Lifting a hand Kara gave the door 3 quick raps. 

“Coming!” The voice inside just loud enough to hear.

“You can go right in.” All three turned to see Maggie leaning against her door frame arms and legs crossed. “You must be Kara?” Maggie asked staring right at her. 

“How did you know?” Laughing lightly Maggie nodded to each of them like she was pointing out some important detail. “You’re the only blonde and she said you were blonde. She also said that she was waiting for you, so you can go right in. She’s probably getting her make up done.” 

“Thank you.” Maggie nodded as Kara went to open the door, her attention already moving to Lucy and Alex. “Who might you two be?”

Kara opened the door half listening to Lucy and Alex exchange introductions with Maggie before fully shifting her attention to the fitting room. A mirror was set up to the side, its surrounding lights turned on and makeup across the counter but no sign of Lena. The door across the room opened as Kara took another step inside revealing Lena in nothing but a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black lace bra. A squeak filled the room, as Kara’s hand snapped over her eyes and Lena jumped at the noise.

“Oh god I’m so sorry! I was told I could come in! I didn’t mean to! Had I known! I swear I didn’t see anything!” Heat was taking over Kara’s face as she continued to ramble, her eyes still covered preventing her from seeing the smirk that covered Lena’s face. 

“Mind closing the door?” Laughter bubbled in the voice, “I don’t need to give everyone a free show.” 

“Right. Yes. I can do that.” Turning around Kara opened her eyes staring into a grinning face and two concerned as she closed the door. 

“You can turn around now.” Turning slowly to make sure it was ok, Kara moved to face Lena. She had pulled on a low scoop neck leather tank top to go with her jeans and black boots. She stared at Kara, her hands up behind her head trying to catch her hair into her signature ponytail, an elastic caught between her teeth. 

“Hi.” Kara grimaced as the voice came out high pitched. 

“Hi.”

“I’m sorry. The girl across the hall…” She knew all their names, but god help her if she could remember who was who right now. 

“Maggie.”

“Maggie. Right. She said you'd be getting your makeup done and I could come right in.”

“My makeup is already done.” Kara nodded in agreement staring at the green eyes that stood out under the dramatic hood of dark makeup, unable to trust her words. “Well Kara,” Lena’s eyes raked slowly over Kara as she lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow, “You didn’t get to see anything of me I haven’t already seen of you today. Though maybe you’ll return the favour of getting to see it in person one day.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was enjoying watching Kara squirmed. She was even more attractive than Lena remembered. Maybe it was that her eyes looked so blue only slightly outlined with a light layer of makeup. Or maybe it was because Lena could practically see her abs outlined in the the cream henley that clung to skin and draped over leather pants. Or maybe it was because they were only a few feet away from each other and there wasn't the distractions of a screaming crowd and putting on a performance. It was just the two of them. 

“I hope you got here alright. I’m sorry I forgot to send someone down.”

“It’s ok! We got here fine, there was only one door so it was really easy. Though you might have had a fight on your hands if you had turned us away, Alex didn’t look to impressed when she thought we weren’t getting in.” Lena’s knees buckled as Kara smiled at the thought of Alex breaking in here. She might enjoy seeing Kara squirm. But she loved seeing her smile. 

“They’re here?” Lena looked at Kara who stood in her dressing room, alone. “Oh yeah! They are outside talking to Maggie. And everyone else by now probably.” 

“I’m all ready for the show tonight. So I can introduce you around too,” Lena stepped forward gently caressing a hand on Kara’s forearm. “If you’d like…”

“Uuhhhh, sure” Kara stared at the hand and back up at Lena. “I’d like that.”

Hand on the small of her back Lena guided her out the fitting room door, into a group of women standing outside the door. 

“Well they don’t look mussed.” Laughter echoed off the concrete. 

“We were beginning to wonder if you were going to make it out of your dressing room for the show Lena.” Rolling her eyes Lena wrapped her fingers around Kara’s wrist. “I’m sorry about them. I swear they are usually much better behaved then this.” Her voice dripped of unspoken threats as she glanced from face to face of her band members.  
Not that it mattered much Lena was already well versed in women knowing that she slept around, she was discreet about her personal life but it was still difficult when everyone everywhere had cameras. 

“She’s right, the jokes were only meant for her.” Veronica spoke up putting an end to the jokes. 

Ignoring them all Lena turned to the two brunettes, hesitating over the one. There was something familiar about her. 

“Hello Luthor.” The voice was light and without hostility, but rather held a tone of familiarity. 

“Lane?” Lena’s eyes widened in disbelief when Lucy nodded. “Wow. It’s been a long time.”

“Graduation. You came back to National City with a group of us but didn’t stick around long.” This time it was Lena’s turn to nod. There was no forgetting the day she left. Lillian had certainly not been happy. 

“You two know each other?” Kara glanced between the two of them.

“They went to boarding school together.” Not missing the opportunity Alex gave Lucy another sideways look of mock betrayal.

“What?! You went to boarding school with The Lena Luthor and you didn’t tell us?”

“That’s what I said!”

“The Lena Luthor is standing right here.”

“Oh my goodness you two! We’ve definitely talked about this! I told you we went to school together!”

“This was the Lena you were talking about?”

“Again. Standing right here-wait. You were telling stories about me?”

“My girlfriend is a huge fan Lena, I didn’t tell her anything inappropriate but I thought I was telling her some interesting stories and it turns out this whole time she just thought I was a crazy woman rambling about some random Lena from boarding school whenever she started to fan-girl over you and never made the connection.”

“Inappropriate stories?” Kara adjusted her glasses smirking at Lena. 

“Say the word and I’ll tell you them myself.” Lena grinned, her only evidence that Kara had heard her was the slight flush that appeared as she pointedly stared back at Alex and Lucy. 

“I never said you were a crazy woman.”

“You might as well have!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were friends with Lena Luthor.”

“We weren’t friends.” “They weren’t friends.” Veronica, Lucy and Lena looked at each in surprise at having spoken in unison before they all started laughing. 

“You went to school with them too?!” Turning her head so fast Lena was beginning to get concerned Kara was going to give herself whiplash.

“How do you think Lena and I know each other? We dated in prep school.”

“Ignore her.” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear, pretending not to notice the goose bumps. 

The conversation shifted around them, moving on to the band and teasing Alex about how she rambled on about how attractive Maggie was on stage in front of Lucy. 

“You must have loved hearing that.”

“I don’t mind, we’re pretty open. And she’s right, she is really attractive.” Maggie smiled softly at the compliments earning herself a appreciative look from Lucy. 

Lena felt Kara lean into her arm, getting her attention as she spoke low trying not to interrupt the conversation. 

“So if you and Veronica went to boarding school together, how do you know Jess and Maggie?”

“Jess’ mother worked for my mother so we knew each other growing up. Maggie just kind of came to be right place, right time. She was living in her aunt’s house when the three of us started renting the place next door. She came over a lot to listen to us play and before we knew it she was playing gigs with us.”

“You guys should be on the cover of Rolling Stone or something, an all female rock band that pretty much grew up together.”

Lena smiled up at Kara, “Your sister is the big fan isn’t she?”

“You’ve been on the cover haven’t you?”

“Twice.” Lena smiled even bigger. “Don’t worry, its refreshing to meet a fan that doesn’t know every fact about me. It means I can still surprise you.”  
"We should probably be heading towards the stage though.” Lena have Kara a slight nudge, nodding to Veronica as a signal it was time. The group started to move together, Lena and Kara in the lead, followed by Alex with her arm around Lucy’s shoulders walking between her and Maggie, Jess and Veronica taking up the rear. As they approached the stage, and music from the the opening act could be heard Lena realized this was the calmest she’d ever felt before a show. She watched as Kara moved in closer to the stage, her eyes widening as took in the lights, the band, and craned her neck to try and see the crowd better.  
Taking an offered water bottle she followed Kara taking measured sips, the first night ever that it seemed out of routine then necessity. Kara seemed to having a calming effect that Lena never expected.

“If you want a better view I could see if someone in sound or lighting is around to take you guys up there.” Lena pointed to some rafters above the stage, out of sight of the audience, but a bird’s eye to everything underneath. 

“I like the view from here.” Kara admitted bashfully. “I won’t be able to see your face up there. And that’s the best part.”

Lena didn’t have a chance to reply, Veronica was next to her a hand on Lena’s waist as she spoke into her ear. Motioning with her head she pulled Lena away. It was minutes to 9pm, and everyone still had to get their ear pieces and instruments. A shiver ran through Lena’s body as Kara stood in her peripheral watching as she put her ear piece in place and took her bass. Alex and Lucy had moved to stand next to Kara, watching the opening act finish up their last song and start exiting the stage. 

“Enjoy the show.” Veronica shouted a she passed the three guests spinning her drum sticks. 

“Don’t worry I will.” Lena looked at Kara biting her lip as she smiled and headed on to the stage. “GOOD EVENING NATIONAL CITY!”


	7. Chapter 7

Watching from backstage was a different experience. There was no smoke in the air, there were no stranger’s pushed up against Kara’s body, or off key singing in her ear. Kara could actually hear Alex and Lucy when they talked to her and she could move around as much as she pleased so long as she didn’t walk on stage. They were left alone to enjoy the show.

At last night’s concert Kara had sung her heart out, wrapped her arms around Alex and Lucy’s shoulders and swayed to the music, even stole Alex’s lighter at one point to wave it in the sky. But tonight she was still in a way she had never been at a concert, she still occasionally sang along with Lucy and Alex, and laughed as they danced. But mostly she watched Lena. She watched mesmerized as Lena closed her eyes when she had to sing louder, as if she was reaching deep inside her to find the sound. Smiling as Lena walked around the stage brushing fingers with people excitedly pressed against the stage. Fidgeting as she watched Lena play the bass leaning back to back with Maggie, her fingers flexing and moving over the strings in a way that only came from years of practice. And trying her damnedest to ignore the lighting that brought her attention to the beads of perspiration she could see rolling down into the scoop of Lena’s shirt.

Shifting in place Kara’s eyes glided up Lena’s body only to be met with hooded green eyes staring back at her across the stage. Kara’s breath hitched as Lena started to stalk towards her never breaking eye contact. Her walk holding so much purpose Kara was beginning to think she was going to walk right off the stage when Lena finally broke eye contact to turn into her mic. Releasing the air from her lungs, Kara turned to see Alex and Lucy a couple feet away, Alex holding Lucy from behind as they both stared at her.

“That was…”

“Very gay.”

Kara adjusted her glasses and turned back to the stage. The last few songs of the show passed excruciatingly slow. Every few verses Lena would look in Kara’s direction sending her up in a new set of flames as Alex and Lucy continued to nudge each other as it happened. 

Eventually the last song faded out and Lena, Jess, Maggie and Veronica were shouting goodnight to the audience. As the audience erupted in cheers Alex put two fingers in her mouth releasing a piercing whistle of support. Kara snickered as Lucy put a finger in her ear glaring at Alex until she apologized. They may tease each other a lot, but when it came down to it, her sister was always such a softie to Lucy. 

Kara moved to get grab the water bottle and towel that appeared when the four women started to come off stage.   
“Thank you.” Handing the towel to Lena she watched as Lena made a sigh of relief at the small comfort of drying off a little.

“You looked good out there.” Kara whispered, Lena paused, her fingers wrapped over Kara’s on the water bottle. Slowly removing it from Kara’s hands her tongue glided over her lips before she smirked. 

“Saw something you liked?” The voice teased at Kara, bringing up their earlier conversation. “Me? You’re the one that couldn’t stop looking off stage.”

“What can I say the view was better over here.”

“Oh the view was definitely better from over here.”

Kara tried to relax under Lena’s appreciative gaze, “You are much better at this in person.”

“Thanks I practiced.”

“I don’t mean I practiced. I didn’t like stand in front of a mirror or anything. I mean I’ve had practice. Oh god that really doesn't sound any better does it? I just mean it’s easier in person…”

“Maybe stop while you’re ahead.” Lena laughed as she broke the seal of the water bottle offering it to Kara, who shook her head, before taking a long dink. Sighing in content as the cool water drizzled down her throat. 

Alex, Lucy, and Kara stayed as the band met fans after the concert. They sat in chairs tucked together behind the band, chatting with each other, and occasionally joining into the conversations band members were having around them. Mainly jumping in when Veronica and Lena explained that their guests were a friend from school, her girlfriend, and a friend. 

“I figured it was best not to give them something to talk about yet.” The last of the VIPs had left the stadium and the seven of them still sat in their chairs. 

“Guys I have an idea.” Veronica interrupted the conversation, clearly getting bored at the idea of just sitting and talking. “Jess want to go ask if we can stay in here a few more hours? They aren’t planning to pack up equipment tonight anyway.”

Confused the three women watched as Jess disappeared down a hallway clearly aware of whatever idea had just popped into Veronica’s head.

It didn’t take long for Jess to return, yelling down the hall that they were all good. Her hands now busy holding two cases of beer and what looked like a small speaker under her arm, evidence of a stop to their dressing room. 

“Alright! Let’s go.” Veronica led them down the hall to Jess, taking one of the cases before heading towards the backstage entrance. The lights were still on, Veronica’s drums still sitting in the back corner, microphones still standing where they were during the show. Opening the case of beer, Veronica used her shirt to twist the cap off before holding it out to whoever wanted it.

“Karaoke anyone?”


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica connected her phone to the bluetooth speaker Jess had tucked under her arm and brought up her music app.

“Who do we want to listen to first?”

“Nickleback!” Lucy immediately doubled over laughing as Veronica shot death glares at her.

“Barenaked Ladies!” Maggie and Alex both shouted immediately turning to each other in amusement.

“That’s better, who else?” Veronica hummed as she scrolled through selecting songs.

“NSYNC” The group went quiet as everyone turned to Kara. “What?! They are amazing!” Kara looked around mildly offended at the stares she was receiving.

“NYSNC it is…”

Veronica quickly filled a playlist of random songs from the different artists shouted at her.

“Alright, who wants to go first?” Veronica held out her phone as she drank.

Maggie, Lucy, Alex, and Veronica sang the majority of the time. Kara occasionally going on stage to sing with Alex and Lucy, the three of the swaying back and forth their arms looped around each other. Lena got a good chuckle from that, everyone was far from drunk, at two beers a person, but you could hardly tell with the singing and laughter. Kara grabbed Alex’s hand as Bonnie Tyler Holding Out For a Hero started to play, trying to convince her to stay and sing.

“You sing it! You love this song” Alex said before disappearing off stage. Grabbing the mic from the stand Kara starting bobbing her head in time with the intro, gently swaying hey body. Kara took a step forward singing the first verse standing in one spot. It was when the chorus hit that she really started to get into the song.

_I need a hero_  
_I’m holding out for a hero ’til the end of the night_

Lena’s mouth dropped open, she wasn’t really sure what she expected. But this was not it. Kara’s voice was beautiful and strong. She sang like she had been doing it for years.  
  
_She’s gotta be strong_  
_And she’s gotta be fast_  
_And she’s gotta be fresh from the fight_

Lena stared as Kara danced around on stage clearly having more fun then caring about her singing. She twirled and pointed and did all the dramatics. As the song ended Kara dropped to her knees, dropping her head down in front of her, hair almost touching the floor. Veronica touched the pause button before the next song started playing. Everyone sitting in silence at what they had just watched.

“Hey, uh, Lena…” Maggie leaned forward from her spot between Alex and Lucy to make eye contact. “Not to offend or anything, but we found your replacement.”

Lena finally got up on stage when Jess dragged her along after Veronica had prodded her into going up. Feeding off the goofy antics of the group Lena and Jess sang to each other, their voices wobbling and off key, and acting dramatically as if they were lovers about to torn away from each other for life. The two of them eventually falling into a fit of laughter as Maggie and Veronica booed from offstage.

About to walk off stage Kara intercepted. “Sing with me?” Realizing that Bye Bye Bye had started playing Lena made a face causing Kara to grab her hand dragging her along. “Come on!”

Kara jumped around singing the first verse entirely alone before Lena finally dropped her raised eyebrow and started singing along. Soon the two of them were head banging and jumping in time to the chorus. At the end of the song Lena dropped to the floor in fake exhaustion, Kara falling next to her stretched out like a star fish.

“You knew all the words.” It was less of an observation then it was a question.

“Let me ask you Kara, would you rather have an NSYNC reunion or JT and Britney back together?”

Lena started giggling as Kara shot up off the floor, her mouth in a giant O.

“And you let everyone mock ME?!” Kara stage whispered.

“I have a reputation to keep up.” Lena whispered back. “I’m an important rockstar you know.” Rolling her eyes Kara flopped back down on the ground giving Lena’s leg a light swat. Shifting up onto her elbows, Lena entwined her fingers with Kara’s next to her on the floor giving them a light squeeze.

Kara opened an eye to look at Lena, “Don’t you try to make up with me now.”

“I’m so glad I got that on video.” Lena looked away from Kara to narrow her eyes at Jess, “You didn’t.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jess made for the door, aware Lena wouldn’t actually bother to follow her.

“JESS! Get back here!”

“You’re going to be famous Lena!!” Jess shouted as she walked backwards.

“I’M ALREADY FAMOUS!”

“A youtube sensation!” Jess laughed as she disappeared through the door.

“On that note.” Veronica smiled at the group, “Thanks for the fun.” Taking her speaker and one of the cases now filled with empty bottles, she headed for the same door in which Jess just disappeared.

“It was good seeing you again Lane! Keep in touch!”

Lena looked over Kara, her eyes still closed. Releasing Kara’s hand she leaned forward dragging her hand up Kara’s arms trying not to moan at the feel of biceps underneath.

“Hey” She whispered as Kara opened her eyes to look up her. “Do you want to stay the night?” Lena stared at the bright blue eyes. “I mean you don’t have to of course, but I think you should know that either way I think you lost your seat in the cab.”

“What?” Kara twisted onto her stomach looking for Alex and Lucy. Lucy stood with her hands on Maggie’s hips the two of them talking while Alex grabbed their jackets holding each one open in turn.

“Hey Kara?” Alex turned to look at Kara as Lucy and Maggie left out the door. “Are you okay to get yourself home?”

“I guess.”

“You sure?” Alex bit her lip feeling a little guilty at leaving her sister. “You got enough for a cab?”

“If she doesn’t I do.” Lena ran her hand across Kara’s shoulders and down her back.

“Okay…” Alex paused at the door. “Call me tomorrow.”

“Ok!”

Kara smiled, her head immediately dropping when Alex got out the door.

“I’m sorry.” Kara groaned into her arms.

“For what exactly?”

“For my sister and her girlfriend picking up your friend.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised they did. They clicked pretty fast. Besides they’re all consenting adults.” Lena scrapped her nails over the strip of skin showing on Kara’s lower back where her shirt rode up.

“You shouldn’t… keep doing that.” Kara rolled onto her back again.

“Why’s that?” Lena raised an eyebrow as Kara pulled at her hand until she moved to straddle her. “Because I don’t think you want to explain why we had sex on this stage.”

“Hmmm.” Biting her lip Lena leaned forward so her hands were on either side of Kara’s head. “I think you would be right.”

Placing her hand at the back of Lena’s neck Kara pulled her down crashing their lips together. The kiss was desperate and hungry. Lena pulled on Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth, soothing the bite with her tongue before deepening the kiss. Breaking apart the two panted for air as they stared at each other, lipstick smeared and lips swollen.

“I think we should call a cab.”


	9. Chapter 9

A strip of sunlight woke Lena up the next morning, the curtains hung open, forgotten in the disarray of last nights activities. Kara lay beside her, sheets pushed down around her waist, her body radiating heat. Lena sighed staring at the beautiful view beside her. She already knew she didn’t want last night to be a one off.

“I can hear you thinking.” Lena smiled as Kara mumbled into her pillow, her voice heavy with sleep. Shuffling around, Kara moved her head so she faced Lena. “What’s wrong?”

Bunching the sheet around her chest she bit Kara’s bare shoulder quickly kissing the light red mark. “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just enjoying the view.”

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“Is it working?”

“Maybe.” Kara moaned as Lena bit her shoulder again, stopping any new train of thought for the next hour.

Lena lay across Kara’s chest listening to the steady heartbeat and enjoying the light scratches of Kara’s fingers against her scalp.

“Were you serious?”

“About?”

“Were you serious about hiring me to be the band’s personal coach on the road?”

“Deadly.”

“You weren’t just trying to get into my pants?”

“Would I be terrible if I said it was both?”

“Kara snorted her body lightly jolting. “I guess not.”

“Than it was both.”

“Okay…”

Silence hung thick in the bedroom as Kara stared at the roof.

“Lena?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I need you to move…”

“Mmm…”

“Lena I have to use the bathroom.”

Groaning at the effort, Lena moved onto her back releasing Kara from under her. Lena watched as Kara walked to the bathroom, not a single ounce of modesty over her bare body. Returning from the bathroom Kara grabbed her Calvin Klein boxers off the floor and started to pull the up her legs.

“T-shirt?”

“Suitcase.” Lena pointed towards the closet along the wall by the bathroom door. “Grab me one?”  
“You should really hang your clothes or else they get all wrinkly.” Kara mumbled as she pulled a plain black t-shirt out of the open suitcase on the closet floor and over her head. Before tossing a second, bigger shirt, to Lena.

“All my show outfits are hanging.”

Shaking her head Kara flopped down on her stomach stretching slightly before sighing. Lena’s phone vibrated on the bedside table. Straddling Kara’s back she grabbed the phone, quickly hitting answer.

“Hi. Yes. Ok. Thank you.” Lena’s voice remained neutral the entire time.

“Who was that?”

“Oh. Just someone from the front desk letting me know I had a message.” Lena swiped her phone over to the camera. Placing a hand on Kara’s hip for balance, she moved the phone up to her face. Pointing it down she framed Kara’s back, half covered in her black t-shirt the other half bare showing the waistband of her boxers poking out from between Lena’s thighs, barely covered by by her own shirt. The distinct click of the camera sent Kara into giggles as Lena rolled off next to her still tapping on her phone.

“What I saw something I liked.” Lena smirked still typing. “Is this okay to post to instagram?” Kara looked over the photo, her face wasn’t in the picture and she wasn’t tagged, for all the world knew, it was just some random woman in Lena Luthor’s bed.

“I’ve posted less modest photos of myself, go ahead.”

“I wasn’t really talking about the photo Kara…”

“I know what you were talking about,” Kara kissed Lena’s arm still floating in the air holding her phone above her face. “Go ahead and post it.”

**lenaluthor** has posted for the first time in awhile.

**lenaluthor** Hey girls, I think I found our new personal coach

Liked by **aadanvers** , **betterlane** and **34 529 others**  
View all 12 731 comments

**jesssinclair** Congratulations on getting laid  
**roulette_the_drummer** “our”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or send me a prompt on tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


End file.
